


Family Man

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Country Knight [3]
Category: The Walking Dead, The Walking Dead AU - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 06:57:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17462771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Family Man

* * *

Lori’s cookout was Saturday afternoon, and you were going with Daryl a little earlier to help out. Plus, this way you weren’t introduced to all his friends at once, you’d have it a little spread out. Daryl came to your house a little early and played with Rori while you finished getting ready. Rick had told you just to bring yourselves, but you were stubborn. You made some potato and apple salad. Sounded weird, tasted great.

You were coming down the hall in a knee length peach skirt and a white t-shirt. Over your arm was a denim jacket, and you had on a pair of brown knee high boots. Rori picked out her black jeans, boots, and a light blue shirt. Her hair was pulled up into a ponytails, and yours was left down.

Daryl looked up and smiled. “You look nice.” He complimented you.

“Thank you.” You smiled softly, your head tilted to the side as you put in your earring. “I’m ready when you are.” He smiled and nodded. “I’m following you, right?”

“If ya want, unless ya want me to ride along in the car?” He offered.

Thinking it over, you shrugged. “Well, I’d rather follow along. This way if Rori gets cranky or something, you can stay back with your friends.” It seemed the most logical thing to do.

He nodded. “Alright. You ready, princess?” Daryl asked Rori before getting up off the floor.

* * *

You were getting Rori out of her car seat when Daryl came around the side of the car. “You okay? You don’t look too good.” He looked worried.

“Uh, yeah.” You chuckled slightly. “It’s been a long time since I had the chance to have friends.” Your voice was quiet.

“ _Dawyl_!” Rori grinned, reaching over to him, making him smile.

He looked over at you as you shut the car door, putting your purse over your shoulder. “Whatya mean?”

Shaking your head, you smiled at him. “That’s not a conversation for right before a friendly cookout. Another time.” You assured him.

After a moment, he nodded. “This way.” He motioned, leading you to the back gate. You followed close behind, hearing music already being played. As you stepped through, you saw Rick, a boy about seven, a girl with shorter dirty blonde hair, and then a woman with long dark hair. “They won’ bite.” Daryl said quietly, putting his hand gently on your lower back, leading you forward. “Rick!” He called out, letting him know that the three of you had arrived.

Rick chuckled at the sight of Daryl carrying Rori. “Looks like that little girl’s got him wrapped around her finger already.” He smiled.

“Hi, Wick!” She waved.

The dark haired woman came over and smiled. “Hi, I’m Lori, Rick’s wife.” She held out her hand for you. “It’s nice to meet you.”

You shook her hand and nodded. “I’m Y/N. Uh, new resident in town.” You chuckled. “Thank you for inviting us.”

“It’s no problem, the way Daryl gushed over you.” She teased him, both of you blushing. “Come on, I’ll introduce you to a few others that are already here.”

Turning you held your hands out to Rori. “Come here, kiddo.”

She shook her head. “No. Stay wif Dawyl.” She told you.

“Don’t you think you should ask _him_ first?” You smiled at her.

All she did was turn and look at him and he chuckled. “Yeah, sure, kid. Why not? I _promise_ not to let her have any beer.”

“Yeah, it would look bad doing that in the Sheriff’s backyard.” Rick pointed out. “She’s safe with Daryl, I’ll make sure they behave.”

“Thanks…” You said before following Lori.

First, she brought you to the other woman. She seems to have a sweet disposition. “Y/N, this is Maggie, Maggie, this is Y/N. She’s new in town.” She smiled.

She shook your hand. “Welcome to town.” Maggie greeted you. “The rest of my family will be here in a bit. I’m sure you’ll feel like an old friend in no time!”

You smiled at her, the thought warming you. “Thank you.”

As the afternoon went on, it was a blur of names and people. Rori was running around with Carl and someone’s dog. You were probably told who it belonged to, but there was a lot of names to remember. You were sitting with Lori, drinking a glass of tea when Rori came over rubbing her eyes. “Tired, sweetie?” You chuckled at her yawn. The only time that she agreed on napping was when she was extremely tired. You set down the glass and picked her up. “I think that’s our cue to get home.” You smiled at Lori. “Thank you for having us.”

She got up at the same time as you. “It was nice to meet you, and Rori.” She smiled. “I hope you come back again.”

You smiled. “I’d like that. Maybe once I get all set I’ll invite you guys over for dinner. But, for now, I’ll go say goodbye to Daryl, then head on out.” You gave her a small wave and moved towards the yard to find him.

Daryl was leaning against a tree while some the other guys were on the ground and in chairs, Maggie leaning on Glenn. “Everything alright?” He asked when he saw you.

“Rori’s tired. Gonna get her home for a nap.” You told him. “Figured I’d at least come say bye.”

“Bye, Pwince Dawyl!” Rori yawned, making him grin.

He moved away from the tree. “I’ll walk you out.” He offered.

The guys watched him take Rori and put her on his shoulder as he walked with you. Rick smirked and shook his head. “Well, looks like he’s turning into a regular ol’ family man.” He chuckled.

* * *


End file.
